Lightsaber
The lightsaber is a sword-like melee weapon showing up in a large amount of comics and forms. The weapon itself is originated from the non-BZPower movie series Star Wars. It consists of a concentrated beam of laser which emits from a customized hilt. Lightsaber blades come in many forms and colors, the most common kind being blue, green, red, and purple. They are also known to come in yellow, orange, pink, brown, light green, white, and many other color forms. Another popular form of this weapon is the double lightsaber, which has a hilt that emits a blade from both sides. The lightsaber, being made of a concentrated laser beam, is very sharp, and one stroke can sever a limb off. It is known to slice through almost any object, but there are other substances that can resist them, one being another lightsaber blade. However, the handles are not resistant to the blade, being made out of normal metal, and can be severed in half or broken. Once this is done so, if the emitter is broken, the blade itself will stop functioning. Lightsabers are also known to deflect other kinds of laser projectiles. Lightsabers usually require training to use, however, some comic characters are able to use it without any prior training at all, probably due to reflex. Those that are trained in lightsaber usage or almost any kind of sword-like weaponry can use a lightsaber with ease, due to the fact that since the blade is made of a consecrated laser beam the only weight is in the hilt, thus meaning a lighter weapon. Another form of the lightsaber, this one not usually seen, is the mental lightsaber. It is made from a beings mental ability, and is known to do things that a normal lightsaber cannot, like extend excessively. This form is used only those with very strong mental power or masters of the Force. Nuvaro is the only one who has used this form so far. Known Wielders *Milda - green lightsaber *Agent 00X - red lightsaber *Shakkaan - blue lightsaber *Darelark - Long red lightsaber *Chokii - Brown lightsaber *Onepu - Purple lightsaber *Tekatu - Red lightsaber *Dlakii - Green lightsaber *Bradon - Unknown type *Reflum - Green lightsaber *Skorpyo - Blue lightsaber *Gavla - Yellow lightsaber *Knob - Unknown type *Takano - Red lightsaber *Crazy-Lihkan38(formerly) - Green lightsaber *TahuNinja(in LoZBM) - Red lightsaber *Bioniclechronicler(in LoZBM) - Orange lightsaber *Tukitoni - Blue lightsaber *Karix - Double-bladed green lightsaber *Darth Barkan - Two double-bladed red lightsabers *Darth Jozu - Red lightsaber *Nuvaro - Purple lightsaber *Philipnova798- Never seen with one most times, but is confirmed that he has a double bladed one of unknown color. *Dawn- Just stole Skorpyo's as mentioned in the Christmas Traditions comic of Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 *General Grevious- Wields two each of Blue and Green Lightsabers. *Darth Vader- Red Lightsaber *Darthbandon14- two Yellow Lightsabers *Kothra - Orange Lightsaber; previously Cyan, when he was Satua *Mr. Muffin- 2 purple lightsabers. *Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen(formerly)- Two green lightsabers *Gunnar- Orangey-yellow/red lightsaber (Depending on whether it's Gavla's Comics 2.0 or Project Unlikely, sometimes wields two) *Rogwiz- Cyan Lightsaber *Justax-Kal- Rainbow Lightsaber (seen in preview) *U-tal- Two Green Lightsabers *Tetrii- Double-bladed "Chartreuse" lightsaber *Aki- "Sea Foam" lightsaber (Double as Toa) *Moppy- Green lightsaber (as part of his Supermop) *Night Shift- Blue lightsaber (he is believed to be Moppy, so it would make since to believe it is also part of the Supermop) *Cyberstrike3000X- Red/Orange Lightsaber *Nuzar of Vornazar - Cyan Lightsaber *Makito - Two green Lightsabers seen only in a noob comic filler in The Adventure Squad made by Makito. *Infector - Red Lightsaber in the same comic. *Biocryptid21 - Blue Lightsaber *Twilight Avenger - Red or blue Lightsaber (seen only in one comic) *Grant-Sud - Green Lightsaber (seen only in one comic) *Johnuva - Two Blue Lightsabers. Category:Weapons